fanfictions_unitefandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter 2: Introduction and Fight
Chapter 2 Endou just looked at himself widely and then he exclaimed. Goenji and Kidou (GO and past/present) walked over Endou’s. They looked at one and another then looked at the Endou’s. Tenma and the rest of the Raimon (GO) wandered around. Tenma was talking to Tsurugi and Shindou. “Hey, what do you think about what just happened now?” Shindou asked. “Dunno.” Tsurugi coldly said. Tenma was now looking at Coach Endou and Endou the past. “Ah~! I’m already feeling nervous but at the same time I’m trembling with excitement! Right Shinsuke?!” Tenma said then looked at Shinsuke who wasn’t listening. He then began to shake him but Shinsuke still wouldn’t budge. Then Tenma waved a hand around Shinsuke’s face and he snapped out. “Shinsuke, you fine?” Tenma asked. Shinsuke nodded then looked at the pro then the Inazuma Japan. “It’s just so unreal. Being here in the past lives of Coach Endou and all. It’s a dream come true to me!” Shinsuke said excitedly. Tenma smiled then looked at the field. “Cool… This is where they had practiced and stayed when they were fighting during the FFI…” Tenma said. He and Shinsuke were already looking everywhere. Tsurugi and Shindou exchanged glances then they looked at Tenma. “Heh. He never changed.” Tsurugi said. Shindou nodded and smiled. Fubuki and the rest of them were smiling, reminiscing the times when they were young. “Just looking at the soccer field and the us before really brings back memories.” Kazemaru said as he sighed. “Fudou-san was still annoying. Ushishishishi.” Kogure (GO) said laughing. Fudou (GO) heard him then shouted “Shut up!” Then he started chasing Kogure (GO) around. A second later, he cursed and grunted. ‘Tch. I’m getting old for this.’ He thought. He looked to the others who were now laughing really hard. Fudou (GO) blushed a little then turned his head to the opposite side. Kabeyama was seen talking with Kogure, Tsunami and Tobitaka. “Hey, who do you think they are and why do they look like us?” Kabeyama asked. Tobitaka was combing his hair, Kogure and Tsunami just shrugged. Kogure looked at Kabeyama (GO) and he laughed. “What’s so funny?” Tsunami asked. Kogure was no rolling on the ground as he pointed Kabeyama (GO). Tsunami looked at him and tilted his head sideways. Kogure stopped laughing and pulled Tsunami’s ear and whispered “Kabeyama never changed. He’s still fat!” Tsunami looked at Kabeyama (GO) then back to Kabeyama then back and forth then he laughed. Kabeyama looked at them weirdly and thought ‘Weirdos…’ Endou, Kidou and Gouenji were looking at them in the future. Gouenji (GO) was getting a weird feeling. He turns and leaves when Gouenji kicked the ball towards him. Gouenji (GO) just looked behind as Endou (GO) blocked it. “Heh. Gouenji, you really like hitting someone when you get really pissed before.” Kidou (GO) said to Gouenji. Gouenji (GO) just smirked. Endou threw the ball back to Gouenji. Kidou looked at himself from the future. Kidou (GO) looked back. Kidou then looked at Endou then whispered “Should we believe them?” Endou just shrugged then looked at them in the future. Endou (GO) smiled then walked near to Endou. “If you still won’t believe us, then how about ask us a question.” Endou said and pointed himself. Endou and the others looked at each other. Gouenji stepped forward and asked Endou (GO) “If you are us from the future, then what is the first move Endou did was? If you do know, demonstrate it.” Endou (GO) laughed. He stood by the goalpost and wore gloves. The others looked at him and Gouenji. “Shoot at me anytime Gouenji!” Endou (GO) called. Goenji nodded. He slashed his hand and a stream of fire appeared. He jumped while there were flames twirling around him. He gathered all the energies from his leg and shoot through the goal as he yelled “BAKUNETSU SCREW!” Raimon (GO) looked at Goenji amazingly, especially Tenma and Shinsuke. “Whoa~! This is the first time I ever see Bakunetsu Screw!” Tenma exclaimed. Shinsuke nodded excitedly. ‘Bakunetsu Screw huh? It’s been a while a while since I saw that. How ‘bout I let you see a new version of God Hand?’ He then looked at Gouenji (GO) and smirked. He turned around and gathered some energy then turned around again and placed his fist downward as a huge wing like and he stretched it forward and a huge hand appeared and shouted “GOD HAND V!” Everyone form the Inazuma Eleven Japan was surprised, especially Endou. His eyes were twinkling with amazement. As soon as the ball was in Endou’s (GO) hands, Endou ran towards him. “You have gotta teach me how to do that!” Endou exclaimed as he took Endou’s (GO) hands and shook it rapidly. Endou laughed. “Sorry. I could if I would, but you’ll learn it eventually. Isn’t that more exciting?” Endou (GO) asked him. Endou looked down then smiled widely and nodded. He looked back to the others and yelled “You can trust them!” The two Kidou’s and Gouenji’s looked at each other (By each other I mean GO and past) and chuckled. “He’s as idiotic as always… That Endou kid…” Kidou (GO) said and sighed. The two Gouenji’s smirked. “At least he matured a bit in the future.” Kidou said a little bit loudly this time so that everyone can hear. And when they did, they burst out of laughter. Endou looked at Endou (GO) clueless. Endou laughed a little. ‘Am I really this dense when I was a kid?’ He thought. He looked at Coach Kudou then waved. Coach Kudou just awkwardly looked at him then walked away. Endou (GO) gathered the Raimon while Endou gathered the Inazuma Japan at the field. Endou (GO) stood in the middle of them. “As you all might know now…” He started and looked at Inazuma Japan. “We came from the future. It’s hard to believe. But you did saw what just happened a while ago, right?” They nodded. Most of them looked at Gouenji for his answer. “He’s the real Endou alright; a little mature than the Endou we know.” He said. The adult them laughed a bit. Endou (GO) blushed from embarrassment. Endou (GO) coughed a little then continued “A-anyways, I’ll have to introduce the new Raimon.” “Wait.” Kidou said as he stepped forward. He looked at Kidou (GO) then looked back to Endou (GO). “Before you start introducing, I have a question that I would like to ask.” Endou (GO) looked at the pro leagues then they nodded. “Endou, this is Kidou we’re talking about. He won’t allow a little loophole in his mind about us.” Sakuma (GO) said as he chuckled and he allowed Kidou to state his question. “What time present did you came?” Kidou asked. “We came from the future, 10 years from now.” Endou (GO) replied. Kidou nodded. He turned around to go to his position as he said “We know you guys are from the future, you could’ve said ‘We’re you 10 years from now.’” Then everyone laughed. “He’s still a kid this time but he got Endou speechless. Ushishishishi.” Kogure (GO) said. Then they laughed. “Shut up.” Endou (GO) said. His face was bright red right now. He looked then at the Raimon and smiled. “First of all, I want to introduce you guys the captain and the co-captain.” Endou said. He looked at Shindou and Tenma. The both of them caught his eye contact. Shindou nodded. He stepped forward and introduced himself. Tenma, on the other hand, was trembling. Instead of introducing himself normally, he messed up by saying “My name is 1st year of Tenma…” Then they all laughed. Endou (GO) patted him and said “Calm down.” Tenma nodded then breathe several times and said “I’m Matsukaze Tenma, nice to meet you all.” “Yo Tenma!” Endou greeted. After Tenma introduced himself, Endou (GO) introduced the other. Tsurugi and Gouenji exchange glances, cold glances to be exact, then turned to the opposite direction. The only one who noticed them was Hiroto and Fubuki (GO both of them). “Heavy atmosphere there, don’t you agree?” Fubuki asked. Hiroto just nodded then looked at Endou (GO) When Endou (GO) was done introducing them all, he went by Kidou and Goenji’s (GO both of them) and then placed both of his arms on their shoulder. “Now that I’m done with them, you can see now that they’re you in the future.” Endou (GO) said and smiled widely. The Inazuma Japan looked at them and they (Pro league) just waved and smiled. “Before that, I forgot to ask you guys this question…” Kidou said. They all looked at him. “What caused you guys to come here?” He asked. They all looked one another. Endou was about to step forward and answer but Kidou (GO) stopped him and stepped forward. “Let’s just say we were having a match with Raimon when an earthquake.” Kidou (GO) replied and this made everyone from Inazuma Japan jumped. “Really? We also had an earthquake when we were practicing after our match against Little Gigante.” Kidou said. Then they all murmured. “After that, there was a bright light then when we opened our eyes, we ended up here.” Tenma blurted out. They were still muttering when a bog black hole appeared in the sky, near the forest where they are staying. “What the hell is that?!” Fudou (GO) exclaimed as he pointed out at the sky. They all looked at it and some of them gasped. ‘What in the freaking world is happening here?!’ Endou (GO) thought. Kabeyama looked around and when he noticed that the girls were frozen, he tugged Hijikata’s shirt. Kabeyama got Hijikata’s attention and he pointed out where the girls are. E jumped a little then him and Kabeyama exchanged glances. “Hey, we have something really important to say!” Hijikata called and they all looked at him. Then Hijikata and Kabeyama exchanged glances then pointed out where the four girls are, frozen like a statue. The entire Inazuma Japan member rushed towards them. Kidou waved a hand over Otonashi’s face as Endou did the same thing to Aki. “What the hell is going on here?” Kazemaru said under his breath. About 5 minutes later, they were all sitting on the field, thinking when they heard rustling sounds by the bushes. At first, they all just ignored it. But Tsurugi saw something sparkle. He looked behind. “Tsurugi, what’s wrong?” Tenma asked. Tsurugi squinted his eyes by the bushes. “Tenma, come with me.” Tsurugi demanded as he stood up. Tenma just followed. They didn’t attracttoo much attention when they went near the bushes. Tsurugi bent over to where he saw something and when he did found what he was looking for, he called Tenma. He held out a silver skull ring. Tenma took it from his hand and Tenma begin to examine it. “It’s nothing personal right? I mean someone could’ve dropped it.” Tenma said. They both looked at it and then its eyes glowed and Tenma dropped it letting out a little scream. “Now that’sunexpected.” Tenma said to Tsurugi. Tsurugi just nodded. They were about to go back to the fields when Tsurugi heard a ball coming in their way. Just by listening, he knows that it was a fast and powerful shot too. Instead of hitting it back like what he usually does, he first pushed Tenma then he fell on the ground as the ball went to the fence. Everyone looked at the ball which was now flat, then looked to where Tenma and Tsurugi is. “Thanks Tsurugi.” Tenma said as they brushed the off the dirt from their shorts and shirts. “Just be more alert next time.” Tsurugi warned then he looked to the direction where the ball was shot. All of them gathered where Tsurugi and Tenma are. “Ok, what the heck happened here.” Gouenji (GO) asked. “Actually, We…uhh...” Tenma trailed off. He looked at Tsurugi for some answers and unlike others; he stood up and answered Gouenji simply saying “Tenma just accompanied me because I saw something shine then the ball appeared from there.” And pointed out where the ball came from. He nodded. “Well, where’s this thing you saw?” Kidou (GO) then asked. Tsurugi went to where Tenma threw the silver skull ring. When he spotted where it was, he picked it up then just tossed it over to where Kidou (GO) is and he eventually caught it. ‘Second version of Goenji huh?’ He thought for himself. He opened his palm and there laid the silver skull ring. “What’s up with this ring?” Endou (GO) asked. Then he touched the ring and the eyes lit up while the ring started to heat up. Kidou (GO) dropped it almost immediately and the skull ring stopped to heat up. They all stood by the ring, looking at the ring dumfounded. A little while later, two persons approached them. They wore a cloak with hoddies and the hoods covered their faces. Then one of them removed the hoods. It was a boy with long silver hair tied back with a ponytail but it was lower than Kazemaru’s. He also had gold eyes with a hint of silver below. His companion also removed the hood. It was also a boy with shaggy violet hair. He has bangs that almost covered his. His eyes were deep blue that looks like the deepest part of the ocean. “Who are you guys?” Gouenji (GO) asked. The two boys looked at them then sighed. “My name is Eclipse. Eclipse Iida.” The boy, most commonly known as Eclipse, with the violet hair said. “I’m Yuuno Kuroda.” The boy with silver hair said. Then he looked at the ring at the ground and picked it up. “Don’t! It’ll heat up any second.” Endou exclaimed. Yuuno just looked at him awkwardly then laughed. “It’ll only ‘heat up’ when it’s touched by a stranger. And besides, I’ve been looking for this ever since we fell from the sky. But humans like you won’t easily believe us so---” He trailed off as soon as Kidou interrupted him. “’Fell from the sky’? You mean like a black hole that just appeared here a while ago?” He asked. “We don’t know what black hole you’re talking about. All we know is that--” Yuuno trailed off as soon as Eclipse held a hand over his mouth then looked at him seriously, like he shouldn’t tell them anymore details. Yuuno got what he mean then just shut up. Eclipse studied the place for a while and when he saw where the girls are frozen, he tapped Yuuno on the shoulders then pointed out where the girls are. Yuuno whispered at Eclipse’s ear. At first, he looks like he was about to protest but Yuuno gave him a mean glare and Eclipse just stayed silent while Yuuno stepped up to explain. “If I may ask is there anyone here that came from the future to the past or the past to the future?” Yuuno asked. The Raimon GO and the adults raised their hands. “Oh crap. That’s a lot.” Yuuno said. Eclipse smacked his face with his hand. “For now, can you follow us? We’ll explain on the way.” Eclipse said, turning back to them and started walking. They all at first didn’t budge but when Yuuno gave them a protesting look, they just followed Eclipse through the forest. As they walk, Eclipse started talking. “First of all, you’re all wondering why some of you came here in the past when you should be in the future, correct?” He asked. “Obviously. We were about to have a match when an earthquake occurred. Here and in our time so there are two earthquakes.” Fudou (GO) answered. Eclipse and Yuuno stopped at their tracks then looked at them. “Two?” Yuuno firmly said. They all nodded in unison. “Oh man! We’re in the worst situation than I ever thought!” Eclipse exclaimed. Yuuno nodded. “For now, we have to hurry. Time is running out.” Yuuno said. “Wait. Just tell us the reason why we’re here mixed our past lives?” Sakuma (GO) asked. “I’ll say this simple; my sister planned to destroy you here.” Eclipse said. Yuuno looked down on he’s feet while the others were muttering. “You’re sister?! So that means…” Kazemaru exclaimed then they all backed off a bit. “You’re wrong. I’m not working with her.” Eclipse irritably said. He then started to walk away from them. “Don’t worry. You guys can trust him. All he wants is your help.” Yuuno said to them as they continued to walk. “Wait, waddya mean he wants our help?” Midorikawa (GO) asked. Yuuno gave them a weak smile then replied “His sister is his only family and now, she wants to destroy soccer.” “Destroy it? No way in hell!” The two Endou exclaimed. Then they laughed a little. Yuuno gave them a smile then began to jog a little so they can catch up with Eclipse. They were now in the heart of the forest. Kabeyama fell back on the tree panting from exhaust. “I-I can’t walk anymore.” He said as he breathes in oxygen heavily. “Oh c’mon! We only walked for like 5 minutes and you’re tired already? You can practice the whole day but can’t walk for a few mile? That’s absurd.” Hijikata said then Kabeyama looked down gloomily. “That was not a bit comforting to him. Ushishishishi.” Kogure said as he laughed. “Don’t worry. After this, why don’t you join me as I surf?” Tsunami asked. Kabeyama nodded. “So, now what?” Hiroto (GO) asked. Yuuno just replied “Rest for now. Then let’s get moving.” Hiroto (GO) stayed silent then went to where Midorikawa (GO) is. They sat on the ground and chat while Eclipse and Yuuno were discussing. Endou, Goenji, Kidou and Kazemaru were sitting on a group. “What do you think will happen to the girls?” Kazemaru asked. Kidou crossed his arms on his shoulders and thinks. Gouenji looked at Endou who was looking at Endou (GO). “Let’s just hope that they’ll turn back to normal.” Kidou replied. He and Kazemaru then looked at Endou who was looking at the adults them amazingly. Endou (GO) was talking with the pros, and when he noticed Endou looking at him, he looked back and smiled then went back to talking. “Endou, are you listening to us?” Kazemaru asked. Gouenji chuckled a bit. “That’s Endou for you.” He said then smirked. Kidou nodded then looked at the direction where Eclipse and Yuuno are. They were under a tree talking to themselves. When they saw him looking at them, they just ignored him then went back to talking. “So, what are we going to do now that we need them?” Yuuno asked. Eclipse looked at Endou then looked at the sky. “For now, we’ll have to train them soccer. If we want them to beat her and the rest of them, we have to train them like how they trained their selves.” Eclipse calmly said. “So you mean—” Yuuno said. Eclipse looked him in his silver eyes with his deep blue eye and said firmly “We’ll have to take them to Ynali (pronounced as Enali), the place where they--- we were once trained.”Yuuno gulped then looked at the others. “Do you think they can even survive the training there? I mean it’s real deadly there and there’s a possibility that they can’t come out there alive!” Yuuno exclaimed. “But we don’t have a choice! If we can’t stop her, then there will be no soccer here in the world!” Eclipse shouted which made everyone look at them. Eclipse turned and punched the tree. “Look, I also don’t want them to go there but if we don’t, then the whole world will not know the sport soccer and a highly possibility chance is that those who love soccer will disappear.” He said. They were all silent then another wormhole appeared just a mile from where they are. ---- Previous chapter: Chapter 1 Next chapter: Chapter 3: Defeat Category:Chapter 2